Laverne´s First Day At School
It was four o´clock during afternoon at Bunnyburrow. At that time of the day, it was usually the most peaceful in the countryside, even though many mammals were returning home from school or work then. Like it was now. The wife of Nick Hopps, Judy, was at the backyard of their home, watering the flowers in their little garden. As someone who knew plant husbandry well, she took good care of everything green that grew in their household. Not only stuff that they grew for food, but their garden flowers too. Currently, the rabbit had watered a big patch of roses that had been there ever since they moved to the house. Time had passed and they still blossomed beautifully, which reminded Judy of the love between her and Nick that just kept blooming. However, something else was on her mind at that moment. That day was the first day that their hybrid daughter, Laverne, was going to the school. Judy was very excited and curious to see how well she fared there. It was the exact same school where Judy had been during her childhood. She still remembered the tough situations she and her husband had been in their childhoods, and hoped that Laverne wouldn´t face those. And even if she did, the motherly rabbit hoped in her heart that her daughter still would never give up. Laverne may have born to a slightly different family, but she still deserved the same chances as every other mammal. Judy´s other children already were doing well at school, so maybe there was a chance. But there had never been a hybrid child in that school before, which made the former ZPD officer anxious. As she kept on gardening, her younger hybrid son, Jonathan, kept playing with a toy bow and a Robin Hood hat on his head. In two years, he too would go to school. Judy smiled warmly at the little fox kit with rabbit features as he cheerfully jumped around the garden. He reminded her so much of Nick. Suddenly, Jonathan noticed something. “Look, Mom! Daddy´s coming home with the rest!” he went to tug Judy´s shirt eagerly. She turned her gaze away from the roses. It was true. Nick was driving home with all the other children he had picked up after school. Judy´s face brightened up more. Ginnifer, Jason, Josie, Byron, Rich and Laverne all hopped from the car and went to hug their mother. Nick looked gently at his dear family at that moment: there weren´t many families in Bunnyburrow where a mother´s love for her children was that strong. “How was your first day at school, my dear?” she turned to Laverne, who was in a very good mood. “It was great! The classmates were super nice, and so was the teacher!” the little rabbit with a fox´s tail said. “She told me everything about it. The other kits there were surprised to see a child like that there, but still got along well with her. Laverne also told that they got interested when she told she was our child. Guess old Peppy is too happy that he gets to teach the daughter of one of his previous students”, Nick told. “Come in, kids. Dinner will be served in no time”, Judy led the children into their house. Before going in, Nick gave his wife a warm hug and a kiss, too like he always did to the carrot farmer every time he got home from work. Later at the dinner table, the whole family gathered to eat there together. Judy had prepared nice carrot stew for everyone, with a bit of fish there for the foxes and for dessert, they had strawberry tarts baked by the rabbit herself. On the table, Laverne told everything that happened during that day, from her first math lesson to hearing about Zootopia´s history and even the part where the mammal children told what they want to be when they grow up. “And I told that I want to be a cop just like my mother!” Laverne said eagerly, which made Judy give a flattered smile. “Never a bad choice, my dear, especially if you want to make the world a better place”, she said. “I can´t wait for the future classes”, Laverne said as she finished her dessert. Nick remembered, and wanted to speak. “Your mother and I are very proud of you, my daughter. Whatever choice you want to do in the future, we´re eager to see it too. And if you ever face bullies or discrimination, don´t let it put you down. Being yourself is what matters. Just do what you feel is right, and be proud of who you are”, he encouraged her daughter. Laverne thought about this. “Are there others like me? Or are there more of those who could bully me?” she asked. “I don´t know yet. But remember what I just said. Us mammals are all the same deep down. To some you may seem odd, but to me you´re just as beautiful as your mother. It doesn´t matter what species you are, it matters what kind of person you are”, Nick patted Laverne on her tiny shoulder. “You´re right, Dad”, the little rabbit said at the fox. “We´re always on your side, Sis”, Ginnifer said too. “Thanks. I love you all”, Laverne smiled as she leapt down from her seat. Judy went to clean up the table with Nick as dinner was over. As Judy was doing the dishes, the children went back upstairs to their bedroom, playing with their toy dinosaurs or locomotives there as they usually did. It was getting dark, so they weren´t going to play outside anymore that day. Finally, she had finished the dishes. Judy put down her apron and went to relax on the sofa in their living room, where her husband already waited. “Such a spirited little girl she is. I can see her becoming someone special, like you”, Nick draped his arms around his rabbit wife. “It seems likely, sure. I´m proud of her….and I´m also very proud of you. You´re such an encouraging and supportive father to our little ones”, Judy leaned closer to the fox. “I love our children just as much as you do, Carrots. As long as I live, I´m going to help give them the happiest and healthiest childhood a parent can give”, Nick swore. “We`re going to do it together. They too deserve a great life like we´ve gotten. I couldn´t be more happy to have a husband like you”, Judy gave the fox a kiss on his cheek. With his hands and tail, Nick wrapped the beautiful rabbit woman into his furry embrace and kissed her too. It had been ten years since they had first met, and she was still the attractive doe she was back then. “I´ll always be there for our children”, he said, petting Judy´s ears. The rest of the evening went on as usual. After Judy had taken a bath, she got the children to bed and read them a bedtime story before they fell asleep. Finally, she put on her nightgown and joined Nick in bed. “Hope Jonathan´s first day at school will be just as great”, Judy thought before she closed her sleepy eyes. “It will. I guarantee it, my darling”, Nick whispered to Judy´s ear. One of the closest and happiest families in all of Zootopia had just finished another day in their lives. The home of two proud parents and seven beloved children would stay that way for a very long time. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children